


"Pictures Of You"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [13]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Elena is the best, Eve Is A Blink182 Fan, Eve Might Be Going On An Adventure To Get The Girl, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kenny And Elena Are Together, Kenny is alive, Longing, Pictures of You, Post-Bridge, Tallulah Park, Tell Me, That Song Triggers Me Now, The Cure, The Heroes Arent The Only Ones Who Get The Girl, Yearning, soft, work with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Eve is living in London and working at Bitter Pill, waiting for Villanelle to reappear in her life so they can finally be together. That night on the bridge, neither of them walked away. Instead, they walked back to one another, embraced, and agreed to figure things out together. After getting takeout, they went to a hotel and spent the night together. Eve never felt more alive than in those moments. The next morning, they found out Carolyn had been horribly attacked and the person responsible was in The Twelve. Villanelle promised Eve she would do whatever she needed to do to dismantle the brutal organization and would come back to Eve if Eve promised her she wouldn't try to follow her or get involved in any way. Eve reluctantly agreed and the two parted ways. Since then, the two have been communicating via mail.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Eve Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve/Coffee, Eve/Plastic Heart From Teddy Bear, Villanelle/Ice Cream, Villanelle/Pancakes, Villanelle/Postcards
Series: Soulmates [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 29
Kudos: 56
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Killing Eve Week Prompt #4, Canon Divergence
> 
> Title after "The Cure" classic of the same name.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNBJ1rBAlN8
> 
> Lyrics:  
> I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
> That I almost believe that they're real  
> I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
> That I almost believe that the pictures  
> Are all I can feel  
> Remembering you standing quiet in the rain  
> As I ran to your heart to be near  
> And we kissed as the sky fell in  
> Holding you close  
> How I always held close in your fear  
> Remembering you running soft through the night  
> You were bigger and brighter and wider than snow  
> And screamed at the make-believe  
> Screamed at the sky  
> And you finally found all your courage  
> To let it all go  
> Remembering you fallen into my arms  
> Crying for the death of your heart  
> You were stone white  
> So delicate  
> Lost in the cold  
> You were always so lost in the dark  
> Remembering you how you used to be  
> Slow drowned  
> You were angels  
> So much more than everything  
> Hold for the last time then slip away quietly  
> Open my eyes  
> But I never see anything  
> If only I'd thought of the right words  
> I could have held on to your heart  
> If only I'd thought of the right words  
> I wouldn't be breaking apart  
> All my pictures of you  
> Looking so long at these pictures of you  
> But I never hold on to your heart  
> Looking so long for the words to be true  
> But always just breaking apart  
> My pictures of you  
> There was nothing in the world  
> That I ever wanted more  
> Than to feel you deep in my heart  
> There was nothing in the world  
> That I ever wanted more  
> Than to never feel the breaking apart  
> All my pictures of you

It's an ordinary Monday afternoon in early autumn with lots of rain and dark clouds when Eve gets home from work. Picking up the stack of mail on the other side of the front door, she notices a postcard from Paris. She hasn't heard from Villanelle in a month so her heart flutters when she turns it, instantly tearing up at the loopy handwriting.

"Paris is getting colder by the day but I still crave ice cream. You would make fun of me if you were here. Someone is living in my old apartment. They've redone the place but they kept my bed. I touch my scar and think of you. I hope you're still thinking of me, too. Don't worry, I am being safe. I still have a beautiful face. xx."

Eve laugh-cries over the postcard, wondering how Villanelle managed to make her typically out-of-control handwriting fit in the small space. She brings the card to her nose and closes her eyes, inhaling the very faint scent of perfume there. 

"God, I miss you," she whispers aloud before walking over to her bed and throwing herself down, on top of the covers, postcard still in hand. With her other hand, she reaches below her pillow and pulls out the plastic heart. When she hits the button, Villanelle's voice fills the air above her head and she cries some more, pounding the pillow with her clenched fist and cursing every member of The Twelve to ever exist.

Two hours later, Eve wakes up, dry-mouthed and with a dull, throbbing headache. She sets the postcard on the bedside table, beneath the heart, and strips her clothes off before walking into the bathroom and taking a warm shower. 

One hour later, she's sitting on the sofa with a microwaved vegetarian meal, the postcard propped up by a candle on the coffee table in front of her, next to a photograph. After finishing her food, she gets up and puts the kettle on before grabbing a notepad and a pen and resuming her position on the sofa.

"V, I hope you enjoy as many ice creams as you want but I also hope you're wearing enough layers so you don't get a cold. I know, I know, you're probably smiling and rolling your eyes at this comment, but I mean it. Cover yourself up! You don't have to be a fashionista 24/7. I'm always thinking of you. I haven't stopped. I'm glad your beautiful face is still intact. Get back here safe, okay? Yours, E."

Three weeks later...

Eve receives a postcard from Berlin, noticing it after she grabs the mail and sinks into the couch following yet another long work day. There's a smudge of blood in the lower right hand corner, making Eve's heart skip a beat.

"Berlin is cold but your letter made it easy to forget about the weather. Are you still wearing turtlenecks? I hope you aren't working too hard and missing out on sleep. I know how much you love sleeping in. I will make you pancakes the next time you do so and we are together. My face has changed. Nothing serious. Just a broken nose. The cheekbones you love to trace haven't been touched. I miss your small hands. xx. PS I will be here for another two days. Send your response to the Paris address?"

After putting down the postcard, Eve feels like she is having a panic attack. Her heart is thrashing around within her chest like an animal whose leg is caught in a merciless metal trap. She pictures Villanelle's face and her broken nose, wondering who it was who was able to get so close to the alarmingly skilled assassin to damage her body in such an intimate way.

"FUCK!," Eve yells, standing up and kicking the side of the couch until her toes start to throb. She grabs her phone and texts Elena.

Eve: Do you want to get together at the pub on the corner for drinks later? I need to talk.

Elena: Sure. See you at 7?

Eve: Yes.

Eve throws her phone onto the couch and grabs her pad and pen.

"V. I don't know where to begin but I'm aching for the pain you are in and wish I could relieve you of it. A broken nose? Did you even get medical attention afterwards or did you unbreak it yourself? Don't reply and tell me to not worry because I am worried. When can I expect you back here? I feel like one of those WWII wives and I hate it. I shouldn't be selfish. You're the one in the "field" putting your body on the line. I have to admit...I'm scared. I wish you were here, more than ever. I would be the one making pancakes. You deserve that, in addition to so much more. Yours, E."

Eve slips the note into an envelope, sticks a stamp on it, and grabs her coat so she can walk outside and drop it off in the postbox on the corner. She stops at a local coffee shop and buys a coffee and croissant to go, thinking of Villanelle the entire time she walks back to her house since she knows that's Villanelle's usual order.

Sighing, she drops back onto the couch and eagerly bites into the croissant, the crumbs falling upon her work shirt and trousers. Next, she downs the coffee, not even minding the fact that it is still too hot to consume. The burning sensation against her throat makes her feel something other than the dull ache within her chest cavity. After setting the empty cup down, she lies back on the couch and falls asleep.

Two hours later, Elena walks into the pub and spots Eve at a corner booth. 

"I ordered a gin and tonic already."

"I think I'm going to have some tea, actually. Been throwing down the drinks with you pretty consistently these last few months. Want to try and cut down."

"Smart idea."

"You look like crap."

"I know. I received another card from her."

"Where is she now?"

"Berlin. Her nose got broken."

"Fuck! They're relentless, aren't they?"

"I'm thinking of tracking her down and locating her. She needs help, Elena. She just won't ask for it. I'm a big girl. I can fucking handle myself," Eve says defensively, downing her gin and tonic the second it hits the table.

"Anything for you?," the hostess asks, glancing from Eve to Elena.

"Just a cuppa please. Can we also have two glasses of water, no straws?"

"Be right back."

"Eve," Elena says, taking Eve's hand, "you know she would not want you to do that. She specifically asked you not to get involved. What if you get involved and she really doesn't go on with this plan of yours, to finally spend time together after waiting for so long?"

"Wouldn't it be better if I get involved and give her the option to make that decision versus not getting involved and having her get killed? How would I even find out she's dead? I don't know anybody who knows her or anyone else who cares about her."

Eve starts to sob then, stomach-heaving sobs that cause us to splay the top half of her body out on the table. Elena jumps out of her side of the booth and squeezes in besides Eve, gesturing for the waitress to come over.

"Do you mind if I get the bill and take that tea to go? My friend isn't feeling well."

"Sure. Meet me at the till?"

Elena whispers to Eve that she will be back and sidles over to the cash register to close out the tab and pick up her tea. A few minutes later, she's hailing a taxi that can drive her and Eve down the street to her flat. 

"Come on, lie down here. Let me sit at this end and you can rest your feet on me. So long as they don't smell."

Eve gives Elena a small grin and follows her orders. Elena takes a sip of her tea and clears her throat.

"Right then. If you really want me to help you out on this, you're going to have to let your colleagues know so they can put their big brains together as well. I'm also going to consult with Kenny since he's our boy genius."

"Okay. Would you really want to help me?"

"Why not? I mean, Carolyn was a pain in our asses but they were ruthless when they got her, isn't it? She was afraid to walk out of her house for months. I can't imagine they'd show Villanelle any mercy."

Elena sees Eve's face crumpling again and she quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Villanelle is a bloody badass. She isn't going to let anyone take her out. Not if she's looking forward to finally shagging you, after all this time."

Elena wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, making Eve laugh.

"You know it's true. She probably still masturbates about you."

"Oh my god," Eve exhales, grabbing a cushion and covering her face. "I shouldn't have told you about that."

"What? I think it's kind of cute. Hot. But also very cute. Who wouldn't want a supermodel-assassin masturbating to them? I would."

Eve groans and throws the cushion on the floor, her curly hair lifting slightly with the motion.

"Do you think I will endanger her if I try to catch up to her?"

"I think you won't know anything if you don't try. These letters that you're sending to one another? They're cute and everything, but if you really do love her, which I think you do, you have to put your ass on the line, too. Just like she is doing now, for you. For the promise of your future."

"You're absolutely right. What have I been doing this whole time? I've been wallowing in self-pity. Smelling her postcards, for god's sake. She's probably wondering why I haven't caught up with her yet..."

"Now don't jump to any assumptions. She doesn't want you to risk your own life."

"Yeah. Right. We have work to do. This address in Paris, I think that's been her headquarters. Why don't I just go there and wait for her to return from Berlin?"

"Well, yeah, that's a start. Let's hope it's an actual residential address and not one of those shady ones that lead you to a P.O. Box. I can ask Kenny to find out and send you the information?"

"Sure."

Elena sends Kenny a text with the address and he tells her he will send her information as soon as he finds out more. Setting down her phone, she grins and Eve smiles, too.

"You and Kenny are good then?," Eve asks softly.

"Yeah. Trying for a baby now, actually."

"Is that why you didn't want to drink?"

"Partially. I also really like their tea."

"I'm happy for you two. I want you to share stuff like that with me. You can tell me things, you know. I'm sorry for obsessing over Villanelle these last few years. I know I talk about her frequently."

"It's fine. It's because you're in love with her. We know it. You just need to tell her that. She doesn't know yet, does she?"

"No. I wanted to tell her when we were together, after the bridge, but things happened so quickly and then she was gone."

"You do love her, yeah?"

"She's the love of my life," Eve replies, her eyes welling with tears again as she thinks of Villanelle's face and the smile she wore when she found out Eve didn't walk away from her on the bridge. She thinks of Villanelle's body and how she spent hours running her hands over its surface area before leaving kisses. She thinks of Villanelle's biceps as she held Eve against the wall of the hotel bathroom after they had spent hours in bed making sure their first time would involve many firsts, memories meant to last.

"Yeah, that's what Kenny and I think, too. You're obviously the love of hers."

"You don't think she's a psychopath any more??"

"No. Not after the way she's treated you."

"I just wish she was here. Singing in my shower. Hogging my small mattress. Kicking off her combat boots in the corner. Hanging up her mustard yellow coat behind the door. I wouldn't even mind her comments about the outdated furniture."

Eve laughs, wiping away the tears against her cheeks and Elena repositions their bodies so that Eve is leaning into her.

"Look, we're going to find her, yeah? And then you can tell me all about the nonstop sex you two will be having once we do. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Come on, time for you to go to bed."

"I'm going to brush my teeth and wash my face first. Can you...? Do you mind...?"

"I already told Kenny I'm staying over. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, Elena."

Half an hour later, Elena helps Eve get into bed and then sits on the couch to watch some TV. She texts Kenny before finishing the rest of her tea and he sends her an image of the building for the address she sent to him.

"A bakery?," Elena whispers aloud. "Can't wait to update Eve in the morning."

Elena sets her phone down on the coffee table and notices a photo beneath a double decker bus paperweight, one she hasn't seen before. Eve and Villanelle are lying in bed, huge smiles adorning each of their faces, and Villanelle is giving Eve a kiss on the cheek. A white sheet covers them but does a bad job of hiding their cleavage and the love bites decorating their collarbones. A mustard yellow jacket can be seen crumpled up on the bed behind Villanelle. Although the colour is absurdly bright, it doesn't catch the attention of the viewer rightaway. The smiles of the two individuals do, as if they're sharing a secret nobody else knows about.

Elena sighs, her eyes glancing back over to Eve's sleeping form. "We have to bloody find her," she promises, flopping down and tossing and turning before she finally falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kenny visits Eve's flat and both he and Elena make Eve realize some things about herself over pancakes and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SURPRISEEEE, I didn't think I'd be coming back to this for awhile but I was listening to a Blink track and felt inspired. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. More to come, eventually. Thank you to everyone who read it, everyone who left kudos, and everyone who left comments.**
> 
> Chapter bought to you by Blink 182's "I Miss You." Fun fact, when I was in Middle School, my friend gifted me with a huge Blink poster that took up practically a quarter of my wall. In it, Travis Barker (drummer) had bright blue hair. I told my mum I wanted to dye my hair blue so it could look like his and she gave me a resounding no. I have yet to entertain that dream but maybe I will, one day, as a little treat. Travis remains one of my favorite drummers and Blink remains one of my favorite bands. Feel free to check out their cover of The Cure's "Letter to Elise." 
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1tAYmMjLdY
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Hello there  
> The angel from my nightmare  
> The shadow in the background of the morgue  
> The unsuspecting victim  
> Of darkness in the valley  
> We can live like Jack and Sally if we want
> 
> Where you can always find me  
> And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
> And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
> We'll wish this never ends
> 
> (I miss you, miss you)  
> (I miss you, miss you)
> 
> Where are you?  
> And I'm so sorry  
> I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
> I need somebody and always  
> This sick, strange darkness  
> Comes creeping on so haunting every time
> 
> And as I stared I counted  
> The webs from all the spiders  
> Catching things and eating their insides  
> Like indecision to call you  
> And hear your voice of treason  
> Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
> Stop this pain tonight
> 
> Don't waste your time on me  
> You're already the voice inside my head  
> (I miss you, miss you)  
> Don't waste your time on me  
> You're already the voice inside my head  
> (I miss you, miss you)
> 
> Don't waste your time on me  
> You're already the voice inside my head  
> (I miss you, miss you)  
> Don't waste your time on me  
> You're already the voice inside my head  
> (I miss you, miss you)
> 
> Don't waste your time on me  
> You're already the voice inside my head  
> (I miss you, miss you)  
> Don't waste your time on me  
> You're already the voice inside my head  
> (I miss you, miss you)

When Eve wakes up, Elena is talking to herself over the stove and flipping pancakes.

"Morning," Eve mumbles, shuffling to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. When she steps out, in a fluffy bathrobe, Elena makes her smile by turning towards her and whistling.

"Ooooh, look at those legs. Picturing them wrapped around Villanelle's waist right now. Bet you climbed her like a tree," Elena wiggles her eyebrows and Eve rolls her eyes, walking over to her best friend to swat her shoulder playfully.

"Coffee's ready. Kenny's coming over."

"Is that why you're making your favorite pancake recipe then?"

"Never. Just wanted to show off my cooking skills to my best friend."

"Wait...maybe this is a pregnancy craving?!," Eve squeals, shifting her eyes from her coffee cup to Elena's stomach.

"Oh my god. I haven't even bothered to do a test yet...maybe you're right. I'm going to drag Kenny over to the store after we leave here and find out. If you are right, I'm naming the baby Eve if it's a girl."

Eve laughs, suddenly feeling giddy with excitement over the prospect of Elena and Kenny becoming parents.

"Carolyn's going to be the worst grandmother," Elena mumbles, her eyes widening. "You reckon she'll even babysit? You know how she is with Kenny and Geraldine...very hands-off and cold."

"Even if she is like that, you're going to have lots of warm, loving, affectionate hands around you and the baby, to make up for it. Villanelle will probably take that child on shopping sprees to all the designer stores, even before she or he or they has taken a first step."

Elena looks at Eve's sad but wistful expression and sets a plate of pancakes in front of her along with agave syrup.

"Hey," Elena says quietly, grabbing her plate and a cup of coffee before sitting next to Eve, "you're going to be together soon. And you'll be having your own child or children. Trust me, I just have a feeling."

"Do you think Villanelle would want that, you know, after what her mother put her through?"

"Yeah. Look at Kenny. He's over the moon. You'd think we won the lotto or something. I swear I saw him looking at baby clothes when we walked into Tesco the other day for soya milk and those Quorn sausages he likes to eat for breakfast."

Eve tears up but a smile is on her face at the thought of her Kenny glancing at baby clothes.

"He's going to be a great dad, Elena. Very engaged. Will probably be running to sports matches and teaching coding on the weekends."

"Yeah, I can already see the mess our place is going to be in. Discarded sports equipment and computer system parts everywhere."

"Can anyone hear me?," Kenny asks, banging on the door.

"Oh shit! Sorry baby!," Elena responds, jumping up to open the door for a completely cool and calm Kenny. 

"I knocked a few times. What are you two doing in here?," Kenny teases, returning Elena's kiss and giving Eve a quick hug before walking straight towards the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup.

"Just talking about what a great dad you're going to be," Eve slyly admits.

"What?!," Kenny turns, almost dropping his cup. "Did you do the test?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Elena's not pregnant (not that we know of), we were just fantasizing."

"Oh," Kenny replies, his face reddening under Elena's suggestive smirk.

"You told her than?," Kenny asks, his eyes finding Eve's.

"I'm right here, Kenny," Eve cuts in. "And yes, of course she told me. She tells me everything. Don't you, baby?"

Kenny gulps and sputters, "Everything?"

"OH, don't worry. I haven't mentioned anything about our karma sutra sex life," Elena states, almost causing Kenny to lose his cup again.

Eve and Elena burst into laughter and Elena gets up to squeeze Kenny's shoulder, gesturing for him to take her place in front of another plate of pancakes.

"You're going to go after her then?," Kenny asks, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"Yep," Eve replies assertively, nodding for extra emphasis.

"It's about time," Kenny smiles, looking up at Elena.

"Did you two know I was going to do this??," Eve asks, her voice rising.

"Yeah, kinda. We knew you wouldn't be able to wait in the shadows for your knight-in-armor to pop back up," Elena says sheepishly. "We were just waiting for you to realize that and to realize that Villanelle is, in fact, the person you're meant to be with."

"Wowwww," Eve exclaims, running her hands through her hair. "Why does it take me so long to process and accept my emotions? Does everyone know them before I do?"

"Yeah," Kenny replies, a mischievous grin on his face. "Even mum has been asking when you're going to go and hunt down your other half."

"SHE HAS?," Eve shrieks.

"Looks like the Ice Queen herself has a heart beneath that hard exterior after all," Elena says, receiving a pointed look from Kenny. "What? You know I'm right."

"Do you have information on that address?"

"Yeah, it's to a bakery in Paris. She probably lives above it. I'm guessing she purchased the entire building."

"You're guessing or you know?"

"She purchased it."

"That's a big commitment..."

"Under an alias, of course."

"What's the alias?"

"Tallulah Park."

Eve spits out her coffee across the counter top and gratefully grabs a reusable washcloth from Elena.

"TALLULAH PARK?"

"She's got it bad," Elena says, grinning at Kenny.

"For crying out loud," Eve replies.

"That was your last name before you married Niko, wasn't it?," Kenny confirms.

"Yeah..."

"And Tallulah, that was part of your alias?"

"Yeah."

"Christ."

"I have to get ready and pack and get this girl," Eve says hurriedly, her brow knotted in concentration as she wipes off the counter and dumps the plates and cups into the sink.

"I got you a burner phone that has information on the bakery already stored in it. I can easily track your phone so don't worry about going off the radar. What else do you need? You have cash? A weapon? Oh, here's a fake passport. I purchased a ticket to Paris in the name of the person in the passport. Your flight leaves this evening."

"I have a weapon. Thank you for all of this. I owe you two, big time."

Elena and Kenny stand up and hug Eve goodbye, knowing she wants to pack and leave as soon as possible.

"We love you. Be safe. Get the girl. Bring her home so we can celebrate, yeah?," Elena whispers, kissing Eve on the cheek.

"Love you, too. I will."

Eve watches Elena and Kenny walk down the stairs and closes the door behind them, her mind and heart both competing with one another on who can make her collapse the fastest.

"Alright, Tallulah Park. I'm coming for you," Eve says, dragging out a ratty looking suitcase and filling it with clothes.


End file.
